


Blind Date

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, not real suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Scully set Mulder on a blind date with one of her friends. Read till the end.





	Blind Date

She decided today was the day. She woke up with that idea and couldn't shake it off. If he wasn't going to do something about it, she would.    
  
She arrived before him at the office and prepared him a cup of coffee, just in the  complicated  way he liked it. She put her bags next to her desk but sat at his so he would see her when he'd arrive.    
  
Scully tried not to grin like an idiot when he tried to unlock the door and found out it was already opened. He stumbled inside, his hands full of files he had filled in during the night. 

‘What’s going on, Scully,’ he asked.

‘Nothing out of the ordinary,’ she replied carefully. ‘Did you have a good night, Mulder?’

‘Mmh-mmh.’

She watched him put down the files and taking off his coat. He took off his winter coat and put it away. She was waiting for him to join her at his desk. She was toying with one of his sharpened pencils and even considered throwing one to the ceiling.

He took place in the chair in front of the desk and sat down gingerly. He was wearing the same shirt he had on yesterday and the tie he was wearing was askew. His hair had obviously been finger-combed and he looked like he had had a rough night. Scully thought that if he accepted her offer, it could help him get his mind off things for a while. 

He yawned twice before she finally made her mind and asked him the question that had burned her lips for the last hours.

‘Mulder,’ she began, ‘have you got anything planned for the Christmas?’

He frowned and took a sip of his coffee to give him the chance to ponder his answer.

‘What exactly do you mean by  _ planned _ ?’ he wondered.

‘Well, the thing is…’ she pondered her words, ‘I have a friend who’s been dying to meet you these last days. I have talked about this new coworker I’ve been working with since the last couple of months and she’s interested in meeting you… I promised her I’d try to set up a…’

He choked on his second sip of coffee.

‘Do you mean, a date?’ he said in strangled voice.

‘Why not?’ 

‘It’s December 23rd, I’m sure she has better things to do than to go on a blind date with a spooky profiler like me?’

‘I already told her you would meet her today! Don’t choke on me, Fox Mulder.’

‘Oh, Scully… I’m not ready, I don’t know this woman. I’ll have to buy her something. What do I…’ he panicked. ‘I can’t. I’ve got something planned with the Gunmen tonight.’

It was her turn to frown this time. 

‘Mulder, Byers has a date of his own with his new girlfriend and Frohike and Langly are busy.’

‘No they aren’t,’ he feebly protested.

‘You told me so last week, Mulder,’ she felt a little bit disappointed but tried not letting it show. ‘There’s no escape this time.’

He rubbed at his tired eyes and let his shoulders sag. She had to give it to him, he knew when to admit he was beaten. She would have what she wanted. Her friend would be the happiest girl in the world, she had been absolutely dying to meet the famous Fox Mulder outside of a working context.

‘I’ll be at yours at seven o’clock. I said I’d bring you to her. She’s too stressed and she fears you might miss each other if I don’t present you to her,’ Scully explained.

‘I could go by your place instead?’ he suggested. 

‘No, no, I insist,’ she firmly said. ‘I’ll be at yours at 7 pm.’

He nodded and they left the basement office to have their traditional morning meeting with Skinner.

  
  


‘Mulder?’ she was worried. ‘Mulder? You’re in there?’

Scully was starting to be very concerned. It was the third knock on his door and she hadn’t heard any movement inside. If he wasn’t answering in ten seconds, she’d use her spare key, the one he had given her one year ago. She rarely had to use it and it was mostly in emergency cases. Like now. She didn’t know what was going on behind the door and he had sworn he’d be there when she’d come at 7 pm.

Ten… nine… eight…

Okay, let’s be honest, she thought, I’m not waiting anymore. I’m going in now. 

She walked in the dark apartment and noticed that no lights were on, not even the TV. She headed straight for the couch and barely distinguished her partner’s frame laying on his worn leather couch. He had taken off his tie and shirt and was sleeping in his undershirt and dress pants. 

Even in his sleep he was handsome. She spied his tired face and realised how exhausted he looked. She kneeled besides him and ran her fingers through his short silken hair. His eyelids fluttered and he came to slowly. 

‘What time izzit?’ he murmured drowsily.

‘7 pm, sleepyhead.’ she replied tenderly. ‘You should get prepared, your date won’t wait forever.’

He sighed loudly and she felt bad for dragging him into this blind date event. But it was for a good cause, she tried to comfort herself. 

He pushed back the afghan from his shoulders and he shivered pitifully because of the cold air. She straightened up and went to his bedroom. She often had had to pick some shirts and pants for him in the last months. He had been hospitalised at least thrice and she had volunteered to bring him new sets of clothes. He didn’t even say anything when she opened his drawers. 

‘Mulder?’

‘Yes?’ he said while following her sleepily to his room. 

‘Want me to help pick matching clothes for your date?’

‘Sure, Scully,’ he raked a hand through his hair and yawned. ‘Am gonna take a shower.’

‘Alright, I’ll just lay your stuff on the bed and you can dress up. If I’m done before you are, I’ll make myself a cup of coffee.’

‘Good,’ he said from the bathroom.

Scully heard the water in the shower run and she browsed through the various pair of pants and shirts. She picked one charcoal suit and searched for a white shirt. She couldn’t find the ties so she went to the dresser and opened the first drawer. She found a small box Mulder had obviously gotten from a local jewellery. She considered looking inside but hesitated and put it back where she’d found it.

She found the ties and chose one that was dark green and thought it would make his eyes come out brilliantly. He’d be dashing. She turned just in time to see him coming out of the bathroom. His hair was dripping over his well-defined chest. The towel hanging low around his hips gave her impish thoughts and she felt a light blush in her cheeks.

‘Mmh…’ she avoided eye contact with him or else she’d be tempted at staring at his moist chest. ‘Your clothes are ready and just join me in the living room, I’ll help you with the know of your tie.’

‘But… I know how to tie my…’ he objected.

‘I want you to try a different knot. It’ll look more classy since it’s a blind date, I want her to see how good-looking you are.’

Scully thought she might have seen him blush before she left for him to dress and went in the next room.

Less than five minutes later, he was all dressed and looked good enough to eat. She had him sit on the arm of the couch so he could be at the right height for her to put the tie around his neck. She deftly made a Pratt knot with his green tie. She had to put her hand under his chin twice to force his head up because he kept lowering his eyes to watch her work. 

When she was done she took a step back and clapped her hands with a wide smile on her lips. 

‘Perfect! You’re ready!’

‘You haven’t even told me your friend’s name. And what work does she do?’ he suddenly asked. ‘You’ll see later, Mulder.’ She checked her wristwatch. ‘Oh! We have to hurry! She’ll be waiting. Come on!’

She headed to the hallway to put her boots and coat on. He went to his bedroom and she heard the drawer shut before he came back while putting the box she had seen in his breast pocket. 

 

The had just sat in her car when she touched her coat pocket. 

‘Sh*t!’

‘What is it?’ he asked worriedly. 

‘I forgot my cell phone! I have to go by my apartment and then we’ll head straight to the restaurant. She’ll be waiting for you.’

‘Sculleeeee,’ he let out desperate. ‘You said it, I’m going to be late.’

‘It’ll just take a few secs. You just have to wait in the car. It won’t be long,’ she assured him.

He rolled his eyes upwards in a way that made her smile foolishly. She put her hand on his tight impulsively and patted it gently. She thought he might jerk away any moment but was agreeably surprised that he did no such thing.

‘Wait here, it won’t take too long. I know where I put it last time.’

He nodded and she practically ran to the front door. Mulder took the opportunity to close his eyes for a little while. When he opened his eyes, he saw that she was walking towards the car and thought she had changed her shoes. Was it his eyes playing tricks on him or she was wearing stilettos this time? No, it was too dark to say. He needed to have his contact lenses adjusted soon.

When she sat in the car, he smelled her perfume. The one she only wore during important meetings or for special social occasions they had to attend with the FBI. She put the car key back into the ignition and the car roared to life. He looked at her discreetly and the shiny earrings caught his attention.

'Scully, where is this  _ friend _ of yours supposed to meet me?’

‘The  _ Red Horse _ .’

‘Oh! Is that not the new restaurant that serves the best red meat in the Washington area according to Frohike?’

‘Yes! I suggested it to her, since I know you like red meat. She hesitated at first because, like me, she’s a vegetarian.’

Instead of just bringing the car in front of the main entrance, Scully took the time to find a parking spot and turned to Mulder. She beamed at him and her pleasure increased significantly when she saw his face lighten up. He had caught on to her scheme at last.

‘Scully?’ he smiled boyishly.

‘Yes, Mulder?’ she replied with a equally pleased look on her face.

‘You’re the blind date, right?’

Instead of voicing her answer, she leaned towards him from across the driver’s seat and kissed him fully on the mouth. It was the best blind date of their lives.    
  
  



End file.
